Castle Mystery Side Story/3-6
|- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |In the warm glow of the setting springtime sun, a cool breeze seemed to blow all the exhaustion of the workday away. The children has just been released from school, and they rushed like a flock of birds away from the campus grounds. These last two days, a handsome wandering poet had come to town. His knowledge of the wider world was vast, and he was full of fantastic tales of places the world over. All the children loved the kind and gentle man. |- | |Mr. Beer! I'm here! I'm first! |- | |Mr. Beer! Mr. Beer! Tell us some more stories today! Will you?! |- | |Okay, okay. What story do you want to hear today? |- | |We want to hear the story of the gemstone and the princess! |- | |Uh...Why don't we save that story for another day? |- | |No, today! Mr. Beer, you said we could choose the story if we were good at school! |- | |Alright, alright. A long, long time ago, there was a wonderful kingdom. They had a beautiful queen, and a lovely princess. |- | colspan="2" class="imgfit" | |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The beautiful princess was the darling of the country. Everyone gave her the best of everything. And she took it all for granted. The good times did not last long. She was accustomed to getting everything she wanted, and she forgot that not everyone would spoil her like that. The princess of a neighboring country had a precious necklace. It was really quite beautiful. So beautiful that once the first princess saw it, she couldn't stop thinking about it. And so she told the princess of the neighboring country... |- | |I permit you to give me the necklace. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The princess of the neighboring country rejected her request. So our little princess simply stole the necklace. |- | colspan="2" class="imgfit" | |- | |And finally she put on that necklace, even though it made everyone very angry. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Hearing this, there was disapproval on all the children's faces. |- | |Hey!! How could a princess do something like that?! |- | |Yeah! That's not right! |- | |So you must behave better than your princess. |- | |My mommy taught me that I can't always get everything I want. |- | |Right, how come the princess didn't know that? Didn't the princess have a mommy too? |- | |The princess did not have such a good mother as yours, and no one was willing to tell her the truth like your mother did. |- | |Oh...Then I don't know if I should hate the princess or pity her. If people stop being nice to her one day because she doesn't know how to behave, then she would be sad for sure. |- | |Oh! Mr. Beer! So what happened to the princess in the end?! |- | |...She finally realized her mistake and returned the necklace to the other princess. |- | |Oh, good! The princess made up for her mistake! |- | |Yes...If only she'd repented...Everything would've been okay... |- | |Mr. Beer, what are you talking about? |- | |Oh, nothing. How about I tell you the story of the little goddess and the king... |- ! colspan="2" | ← Prev • Main • Next → |} Category:Castle Mystery